Alice Visions
by Plain Elli
Summary: A girl name Alice has to hide her secret or will be sent to an insitute. How long can she hide it? And what about this girl who is moving to her home town and instantly fall in love. Will Alice risk everything to be with her or will she let her go?
1. Visions

Alice POV

As a child, I always had visions of the future but it isn't set in stone. That's a secret I would keep till my grave. I hardly told anyone, heck I didn't dare say anything to my parents. Rainbow knows what my so called parents would do to me. I'm afraid that they will take me to an institute.

That's what happened to my friend, Sara. She was the only friend I ever had. She understood me as I did her. She had a gift different than me. Instead of having visions she could talk to ghost. She was scared at first but then she got use to it. She told me what happened to the ghost and she helped some to move to the light.

She told me that a year ago. She wasn't supposed to till me till one day I saw her talking alone. I thought she was crazy at first but then she told me. She beg me not to till a single soul and I promise her I wouldn't.

Till one misfortune day her parents found out. She was alone in the room or so she thought she was. There was a ghost in her room not one of those ghosts who want to talk. It was a demonic presence who takes pleasure of hurting people and making them insane.

She tried not to show fear but of course she wasn't strong enough. She screamed and screamed till her parents rush to the room. They asked her what was wrong but all she said is to make it go away.

They took her to a church not far enough of there home. The priest did an exorcism but when they found out that it didn't work they went to plan B. They torture her till she confessed. She told them she could talk to ghost but luckily she didn't tell them of me. The priest said she was a spawn of Satan and must be taken to an institute. So that's what they did.

I haven't seen her for a month from now. They wouldn't let me contact her and forbid me to visit her. Now I really felt lonely than ever. I have no one to talk to because I was different from the other kids even without my visions, I was still an outcast.

My parents hardly had time to spend it with me and when they do they argue and end up saying I was a mistake. What wonderful parents I have …. Not! It use to hurt but now it doesn't.

I escape this life by drawing. All of my drawings is of a girl who has these beautiful brown full of happiness. Her name was Isabella but prefer to be called Bella. My first vision of her was when I was ten.

*Flashback*

I was just around the corner heading for home when I was hit by a vision. "Bella, Bella are you okay. Did those bullies hurt you again? I swear if they did there asses are mine," said a dark hair girl. "No, I just felled," cried Bella. "You're a terrible liar, you know Bella," said the girl.

*End of Flashback*

When I first saw her in my vision it was like love at first sight. I never believed in that till I saw her of course. I long to meet her in person and I know in my heart that I will. She was the only reason why I still kept on living.

Years went by and I was stuck in another vision of her. This time I was with her. We were in the park talking and giggling till suddenly she leaned down on me and pressed her lips on mine. That's when it ended. My body was filled with such excitement that I couldn't wait till it happened.

The good news is that she's coming to Fork in one month. So you can see how happy I feel. Now the bad news is what am I suppose to do for that month. Hhhmm, maybe I should go shopping …

**Okay, this is my first story I ever made so please tell me if you like it. So please review and thank you.**


	2. Kat

Bella POV

My childhood wasn't great or bad, but hey, no one said life would be fair. Even though my childhood wasn't all that great, I'm still thankful that my parents have given birth to me.

I always had my friend Kat with me at all times except when night came to deliver us to a deep slumber. That's when she had to head home, but there were at times that she will sneakily come over and sleep with me. But the next day she will be gone. Luckily, no one ever had found out.

Now you may be wondering how we met. We met at school when we were in 3 rd grade. It was afterschool and some bullies decided to start picking on me. They were pulling my hair and calling me names, while I was trying hard not to cry but failed on doing so.

That's when I saw a girl who was in the same class as I. I have never notice her before but she was beautiful. She had black hair with two beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a black tee shirt that says "World Domination" with black skinny jeans. But this was not the right time to ogle her.

I thought she was going to walk away and pretend I wasn't there but boy how wrong was I. She was walking to us slowly and when she reached to us she stare down at the bullies. I notice that there was fear in the eyes of the boys but yet they didn't want to back down. They didn't want to look like a bunch of cowards but I thought differently. Instead I saw a bunch of idiots trying to look all tough.

That's when she decided to speak. "Leave her alone or else there will be consequences," she said. Her voice sounded so smooth and little velvet. That's when the leader decided to speak up, "What are you going to do about it. Tell your mommy." That's when I saw a wicked grin coming from the girl. "No, but I do know you will be crying to your mommies," she sneered.

That's when they decided to punch her but she blocked them. Here I was having the chance to flee but I was to amaze to leave the spot. She was quick to dodge when the leader was about to kick her and that's when she decided to punch the guy at his face. When the other boys saw that, they have left running home while leaving the poor boy falling to the ground. After a few seconds the other boy left leaving the girl and I alone.

I was frozen to my spot, fearing that one wrong move will make the girl hurt me too. We were staring at each other for a couple of seconds but then she broke the silence. "Are you all right?" she said while having a calm expression. "Yes, don't worry about that but I should be the one asking you that. You were the one who fought them," I said with a little of panic. "Don't worry about me, I like a good fight, but I got to say they weren't good fighter," she said while laughing.

"I'm Kat by the way and you?" she said waiting for me to respond. When I notice I haven't said anything, I blushed. "I'm Isabella but prefer to be called Bella," I said while looking at me shoes.

That was the day when we became friends. We were glue to each other. She made sure no one started to bullied me and I made sure that she didn't got in trouble. That's how close we became and everything started crushing down when we enter middle school.


	3. Liz

Bella POV

When we entered middle school things started to change dramatically, and I'm not exaggerating. Kat got popular and had many admirers following her while leaving me alone to fend for myself.

At first we started to hang out like we usually did then it was just lunch. Suddenly, it will be quite rare for her to invite me to sit with her at lunch and when she did, she will hardly speak to me. After that she completely shut me out. She won't talk to me or even look at. I was all alone.

I was okay with it at first. She was happy and having so fun that I couldn't take that away from her. She deserved that happiness. She was always there to protect me that she hardly had any other friends, so you can see why I let her go easily.

So, while Kat was with her friends at there table, I was alone in my table. Just looking at the other students smiling and hearing them laugh. I was jealous of them. That used to be me. While here I was feeling sorry for my self I didn't knew a girl was walking towards me.

She was gorgeous and I'm not even joking. She has blond hair that was up to her waist. With two beautiful emerald eyes can see through your soul. She also had freckles' all over her face but it looked beautiful on her. She was wearing a red tee shirt with black shorts that reached through her knees. That was when I saw her walking to my table.

"Hey there, I saw you all alone and I thought you want to sit with me and my friends. They're quite friendly and doesn't bit," she winked at me. "Oh by the way, I'm Mel," she smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, but prefer to be called Bella and I hope I won't intrude," I said shyly. "That's the spirit. C'mon let's go," she said while dragging me to her table. That was when we hit it off. We became fast friends and her friends accepted me.

Mel was different than Kat. Kat was tough, quick tempered, a trouble maker, and yet she was still kind and did all those stuff with good intention, while Mel was outspoken, competitive, kind, but quite a joker. She like's to make others laugh but knows when it's not the right time. Still she was no Kat, but I'm okay with that. Everyone is different if they were not then the world will be boring.

So that was when I started to hang out more often than not. To be truthfully, I missed Kat more than anything I ever had. I tried to talk to her I really tried but I always backed down at the last minute. I was actually scared that she will tell me off and was no longer my friend. I was a coward for not risking it. I'm not even sure if she's my friend I finally gave up on talking to her and pushing my memories to the back of my head.

The next day, I was walking alone in the halls when someone tripped me. When I looked up it was Kat. I was shocked to be precise. She had never done anything to hurt me not even when she started to hang out with the popular kids.

When she saw me looking straight at her, she snickered. "Be careful were your walking, loser," she said while walking away. The other kids laugh and sneered at me. I didn't know I was crying till I felt tears falling down from my face. When the other kids saw that they started to laugh harder and there cheeks turning red.

I ran. I wouldn't stop running till I was out of the building. I didn't know someone was following me till they grab my arm.

"Let me go!" I said trying to pry there hand out of my arm. "Not until you calm down and tell me what happened!" I calmed down when I knew that person wouldn't let me go no matter how much I screamed.

When that person realize, I wouldn't run off, that person let me go. When I turned around there standing in all her glory was Mel. I broke down after that and told her everything. She didn't judge me all she did was hold me tighter.

After that, we ditched school and headed to the park. We stayed there till she heard my stomach growling. We ate at a restaurant were they sold seafood. It was delicious and after that I stayed over at her house. We had so much fun but was sad to go back home the next day.

Months went by and Mel and I had gotten closer more closer than I ever felt with Kat. Kat was still trying to make my life horrible but Mel was always there to help me out.

Mel got sick the next day. I was a bit frightened that I would have to face Kat alone but one of Mel's friends was there at all time. I was hanging out with Liz, she was telling me to come over to her house. I was about to tell her okay till I saw Kat throwing me a glare. So I decline her offer, worried that Kat may do something to her and boy she would.

The bell rang, and I was off. I was heading for home till someone grab my hand and pulling me toward that person and to my ultimate surprise it was Kat. I was terrified, I admit. I was looking to my right and left, looking for an escape root or better yet some people but I found none. I closed my eyes waiting to accept my fate till I felt nothing. That's was when I opened my eyes and saw tears falling down at Kat face. I had never seen Kat look so fragile so broken that it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry," she whispered to me. "It was never meant to go this far. At first it started as a joke but then it got worse. I felt really bad at first but then I saw you with Mel and that got me really mad. I wanted you to suffer till you were broken at last. I wanted to see you in pain and when I did I was satisfied but inside I was torn to pieces. I couldn't take it any longer that I started to cut myself," she said bitterly while showing me her scars. I was surprised, Kat the girl who I known to be brave and not afraid of anything was in so much pained. I didn't know she was in pain as I was.

I didn't know I started crying till Kat hugged me putting me closer to her. "Shhh, don't cry, I'm the one suppose to be crying," she said in a shaken laugh. Then we started crying together. We stayed there for a few minutes till we pulled apart and started to smile to each other. "I missed you," we said together. We made up that day.

Weeks went by and Mel still didn't till that faithful day. When Kat and Liz was in line to get there food I been sitting alone in our table enjoying my lunch. (I got there before them) I didn't know one of the popular kids was walking to me holding there cupcake before it was too late. They threw it on my face and time stopped at that moment. When everybody decided to come back to reality that was when Kat got her spaghetti and threw it at the boy. After that, there was a huge food fight broke down.

We were having so much fun that we didn't know the principle came in. "Stop! Who ever started this food fight, I want you to come with me!" he roared. Nobody moved, not even an inch. It was so quiet that you can hear the others breathing.

"I repeat if no one points there fingers at the person, every student will stay afterschool to clean this mess. You hear me!" roared the principle.

That was when the students decided to point fingers at Mel, Kat and I, so they wouldn't get a call from home and clean this mess. Man they all sucked. I was throwing daggers at everyone with my eyes. That was how mad I was.

That day, we stayed all night at school cleaning up this mess. Also it was our first time when we all got suspended. My parents weren't happy campers, I tell you that. They were furious and wouldn't let me go to my friend's house.

That been 2 years that happened. We became so much closer like sisters. When middle school ended, we were planning to go to the same high school. Heck, we actually got in.

Till one day, I came from home and my parents decided to drop the bomb, "Bella, pack your bags, we're moving to Forks."

Okay guys, what you think of this chapter. Did you like it or not. The next chapter will be Alice. Got any ideas for the next chapter or things you want me to add. Oh ya, some chapters will take longer because my compute doesn't work, so I'm using my brother laptop and there will be times when I won't be allowed to se it. Just for the heads up.

P.S. I don't own Twilight but I do own Kat, Mel and Liz.


End file.
